<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What about Us? by Canada2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028908">What about Us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada2/pseuds/Canada2'>Canada2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fics, Maybe? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), tommyinnit - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Angst, Enjoy!, Gen, I cant remember who is in it, I wrote this before Doomsday, Mentioned a few others tho, PS, Song fic, but like the evening when Tommy betrayed techno, i really dont know how to tag, this hasn't been bata read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada2/pseuds/Canada2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a tommy centric fic, inspired by the song, "What about us?" by P!nk</p>
<p>“-ome on, Techno! Use that big brain of yours!” Wilbur jeered, from across the fire. “How would you describe us, O’ Poetic One.” Tommy eagerly turned back to ‘The Blade’ to hear his response.</p>
<p>The fire had died down, and Techno was nudging it with a stick as he gave Wilburs question some thought.</p>
<p>“..searchlights. We are Searchlights.” Wilbur gave a loud laugh, followed by Tommy and everyone else.</p>
<p>“Searchlights? Really? Is it because we can see in the dark?” Technos normally pink ears turned a dark red at Wilbur's comment.</p>
<p>“Like any of you could do any better.” he challenged. Fundy scoffed,</p>
<p>“At least compare us to something cool, like Rockets.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fics, Maybe? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What about Us?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>La-da-da-da-da, la-da-da-da-da, Da-da-da</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the forest, just outside of the Pogtopia base, a bonfire almost four blocks tall and wide, was lit and burning merrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tomorrow was the big day, Nov. 16. They would take back L’Manburg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, they celebrate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For all those who Wilbur and Tommy thought abandoned them, came back in a time of great need.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOu BiTcH!  GET BACK HERE QUACK-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...It was a party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surrounding the fire atop of logs, the Pogtopians sat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki, who somehow managed to get Wilbur out of the ravine, sat to his left chatting idly about plans for tomorrow. Tubbo, in one of his many attempts to get over his fear of Technoblade, sat to his right talking his ear off about something or other as Techno sharpens an axe from his extensive collection. Fundy sat to Niki as he continued to write about today's events in his spy diary. And the shrieks of laughter escaped from Quackity as he was chased around the fire by Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After an exhausting chase, (Which ended with Tommy tripping over Tubbo's legs and almost falling in the fire) Quackity found new entertainment in Fundy's diary and Tommy found his in the gentle floating of soot and embers in the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-ome on, Techno! Use that big brain of yours!” Wilbur jeered, from across the fire. “How would you describe us, O’ Poetic One.” Tommy eagerly turned back to ‘The Blade’ to hear his response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire had died down, and Techno was nudging it with a stick as he gave Wilbur's question some thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..searchlights. We are Searchlights.” Wilbur gave a loud laugh, followed by Tommy and everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Searchlights? Really? Is it because we can see in the dark?” Techno's normally pink ears turned a dark red at Wilbur's comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like any of you could do any better.” he challenged. Fundy scoffed,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least compare us to something cool, like Rockets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are rockets, pointing up at the stars.” Wilbur said, jumping at the chance to defend his son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon everyone was jumping in to throw in their own two cents, and they decided to make a game out of it. Going in a circle, and saying one thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-BILLIONS-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-Of-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-Beautiful-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-Hearts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>..and you sold us down the river too far.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Destruction.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As far as the eye can see, complete and utter destruction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A giant hole where L’Manburg once was.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Technoblade standing in the middle of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Laughing as his home is taken from him, again!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Wilbur-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy steeled himself as the last Wither was taken down, and turned to Techno, still laughing his head off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TECHNO! WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did this to yourselves! You used me, for your own gain! You recruited me to take down the government, and the second that it is done, you turn around and start another one! Don’t you learn from your mistakes? It's the GOV-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THE GOVERNMENT? TECHNOBLADE THE GOVERNMENT ISN’T MAKING YOU DO SHIT! YOU’RE DOING THIS YOURSELF! BUT WHAT ABOUT US? HUH? WHAT ABOUT US! yOU SAID YOU HAD THE ANSWERS, AND LEAD US TO YOUR, FRANKLY, AWESOME BUNKER AND THEN BETRAY US! “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TOMMY, DON’T YOU SEE? NONE OF THIS EVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THERE WASN’T A GOVERNMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE! DO YOU REALLY THINK BECAUSE WE ALL BANDED TOGETHER AND TOOK DOWN SCHLATT AND DREAM THAT THIS, “ He stops and gestures around to the crater in the ground and the many wounded on the sidelines, “THIS WAS HAPPY EVER AFTER? WELL, WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER BROKEN HAPPY EVER AFTERS? WHAT ABOUT ALL THE OTHER TIMES YOU HAVE FAILED, THIS ISN’T THE FIRST TIME, THESEUS! WHAT ABOUT ALL THE TIMES YOU PLANS HAVE ENDED IN DISASTER? YOU ALWAYS BLAME OTHERS, BUT THIS, THIS, THIS LIES WITH YOU AND ONLY YOU!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BUT WHAT ABOUT US? YOUR FAMILY, YOUR FRIENDS? WHAT ABOUT US, WHAT ABOUT LOVE OR TRUST? TECHNO, WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT US?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy,” Techno says, pulling out an axe, “You will never learn.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he charged.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We are problems that want to be solved.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, griefing Georges house probably wasn’t the best idea Tommy has ever had. In fact, Tommy thinks in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking cell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it defiantly wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream, surly exile is too extreme, me and Tommy, we’re just children, who need to be loved. And this isn’t very loving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo, what he did is worthy of death, he burned down our</span>
  <b> King's home</b>
  <span>!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream, c’mon. Let’s reach an agreement-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He, Tommy ‘MotherFucking’ Innit, is on probation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HIM!</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-ommy! We just can’t trust you! You’re a loose cannon! We were willing! We came when you called, and now? As you dangled the leather of Dreams dead horse in front of his face? After we told you to be quiet? We can’t afford to keep you here, you need to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-wha', Tubb-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, you fooled us, Tommy. You really fooled us, well, enough is enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream,” the man looked over to Tubbo, “ please escort this man out of my country.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream roughly grabbed Tommy arms and pulled him along the path,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tubbo! Man you can-” Tubbo just turned around,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Tommy.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trip was a long one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . . . . . . . . . . .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What about us?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one came to his party.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone left him, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abandoned him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stayed to protect him. He loved him. He gave him food and spent time with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But eventually Dream did too, abandon him that is.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he left and found refuge with Technoblade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>. . . . </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What about all the times you said you had the answers?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The plan was simple, help each other out and get revenge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What about all the broken happy ever afters?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What started out as acquaintances slowly grew into a friendship,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What about all the plans that ended in disaster?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They almost got found out a few times, sneaking into L’Manburg, but it was an adventure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, what about love? What about trust?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, it was him who betrayed Technoblade.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ngl,i had plans for this, epic plans. but it has been sitting in a folder for too long and I dont think I am ever gonna get around to finishing it. that's also why it hasn't been beta read, cause technically its not finished.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed the story either way, feel free to comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>